xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Republic Diplomatic Corps
Foundation The diplomatic corps was founded on the 1st of January 2230, shortly after the alliance itself, as the leaders of the alliance realized that their nation needed to interact with other empires in order to survive, and appointed Richard Lance as the corp's first president. He built the infrastructure the Organization needed in order to function properly, trained the alliance's initial diplomats, staffed the organization with workers and guards, and lastly, he oversaw the construction of the corp's headquarters on Hoth. After his death at the age of 75 on the 5th of June 2240, he was succeeded by Keith T. Maxwell. Maxwell's tenure After Maxwell became the corp's president, he enacted numerous reforms, such as decreasing the minimum age required to join the corps from 25 years of age to 21 years of age, increased the size of the headquarters from 200 stories to 250, increased the amount of employees from 5000 to 7500, the amount of diplomats from 500 to 1000, and introduced a fleet to the corps made of transport and cargo ships to transport both personnel and materials between the alliance's world's and to make diplomacy faster and easier. After meeting representatives from the triad of empires during first contact, he secured non-agression pacts with the alliance's neighbors in order to ensure friendly relations with them. Afterwards, he brokered defensive pacts and migration treaties with the triad in other to further open the alliance's borders to them and to deepen ties with the triad. After meeting diplomats from the new Galactic empire and the Tuxkan Suns, he stated in an interview with editor in chief of RBN Nom Sulvara that "the empire commited numerous crimes and atrocities against sentient life, and if left unchecked, more sentients will suffer as others did during the time of the old empire". He also suggested the Maxwell initiative in the counsel (the president of the corps also gets a seat in the counsel) which is intended to speed up shipbuilding in the alliance through the construction of shipyards in space stations in Rebel space. He also founded new branches for the corps on Endor Prime and Illum. Later on, after extensive negotiations between the then consul of the Kel-azaan republic Trobhack Crumtika and Maxwell, the Kel-azaan agreed to firm a federation with the alliance, the Galactic Republic. And, in agreement with the Kel-azaan, gave association status to the consensus, the commonality, as well as the newly discovered united suns and Taur'i in order to facilitate their access to the federation should they want to join and in order to increase cooperation between these empires and the federation. The plan was a succes, with the Kel-Azande and later on the Taur'i joining the federation. He also finalized the corp's command structure by appointing Gunant Bren, a Taur'i, as his Vice President. Headquarters The diplomatic corps's headquarters on Hoth was one of the largest buildings on the planet, 250 stories tall, and staffed with guards, employees and diplomats, it is a place bustling with activity and life all day long, with people coming in and out for various reasons and the staff in it working tirelessly for the betterment of the Alliance. The president of the corp's office itself was a lavish place, with bluish-silver walls, and it is filled with luxuries and gifts from alien diplomats and their respective empires, and the president's equipment was highly advanced in order for him to exercise his job property, and all that equipment was placed on a black desk with a hoverchair behind it for the president to sit on. The branches on Endor and Illum, while impressive in their own right, are nowhere near the level of grandeur as the headquarters on Hoth. The fleet and security forces of the corps. The corp's fleet was a combination of personnel transport and cargo ships which were lightly armed for defense purposes and filled one of two jobs: the transportation of the Organization's staff or the transportation of construction materials. And the leadership of the corps carefully chose spacecrafts capable of effectively doing their job to minimize the margin of error and be easy and efficient to use and to quickly learn how to pilot them. Download (2).jpg|Highly trained and heavily armed guards kept the Corp's building and personnel safe and secure at all times. Download (3).jpg|Freighters of this design were the most commonly used one in the diplomatic corps in order to transport staff members and personnel to various planets Download (4).jpg|This ship design was used to same effect as the Rhino class Naboo Royal Starship.png|J-type Nubian yacht-class ships were reserved for missions requiring one or a few diplomats only. Rhino.png|Rhino class ships like these were used by the corps to haul cargo and various materials for the Organization for construction purposes. Images (2).jpg|The cops also employed this type of guards in case it needed extra defensive forces.. Tensions with the Mercenary Coalition During a counsel meeting, tensions erupted between Jorg Succorso, leader of the Mercenary Coalition, President of the corps Keith T Maxwell and editor in chief of RBN Nom Sulvara, relating to the coalition's conflict with The Whills and it's interference with the alliance, during which Succorso reminded Maxwell that he controlled most of the police force outside Hoth and in alliance space, Maxwell replied that the corps had enough resources to replace what will be lost. The meeting ended shortly after, with the coaliton releasing a statement saying that the corps had no right to interfere in the alliance's internal affairs, Maxwell replied shortly after with the following statement:"When the alliance is threatened, we will and can take action if necessary, and the corps, unlike the coalition, is an official alliance organization, and not some private army made up of thugs and bandits". Afterwards, the leaderships of both the corps and the coalition waited to see who would commence hostilities as diplomatic tension built up between the two organizations, but another counsel meeting was announced before anything could happen. After Maxwell proposed an anti-monopoly bill which was drafted by senator Jonah Goodrow, the crisis was solved through peaceful negotiations during which the coalition agreed to the bill's demands to reduce their monopoly on trade and commerce in the Republic. Keith's Death On January 23rd, 2285, Keith T. Maxwell died in his apartment at the age of 90, after decades of serving the Republic. His son, Arthur, was appointed shortly afterwards to serve as his successor. Category:Political Groups